Long Lost LoVe!
by jayla4evr23
Summary: this is a story about Logan and Veronica!
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

It's been three years since her breakup with Logan. Veronica was in the kitchen eating her breakfast when the phone rang. Veronica glanced at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hello Wallace." Veronica said in a happy voice.

"Hey Veronica what's up??" Wallace said.

"Oh you know the usual just catching cheating men in the act." Veronica said sarcastically.

"Wow and it's only 8:30 in the morning!!" Wallace said as he laughed.

"Yeah well you know me, so I assume you called for a reason??" Veronica asked quizzically

"You know me all to well. You see I have this friend………."

"Would this be a girl friend??" Veronica interrupted

"Well yeah but that's not the point, the point is she won't go out on a date with me unless she can find a date for her cousin because she promise him they hang out." Wallace said hoping Veronica would say yes.

"Wallace I don't know…………"

"Veronica I can't let you say NO, I've helped you out one to many times for you to say No to me!!!" Wallace exclaimed

"Fine, alright I'll do it, but if this guy is a total dog then I'll rub ti in your face for a long time!!!" Veronica said

"You won't regret it V. Thank you!!!" Wallace said as he hung up the phone.

"Oh man what did I get myself into." Veronica thought out loud.

At eight o'clock on the dot Wallace was at Veronica's door to pick her up! Wallace and Veronica finally made it to the restaurant. They were walking to their table when Veronica saw him………her date the one person she wasn't expecting to see. Not in a million years.

"Wallace I can't do this I'm sorry." Veronica said

"Veronica look I swear I didn't know he was your date or I wouldn't have asked you." Wallace explained.

When Veronica got home, took a hot bath, and got comfortable on the couch there was a knock on the door. Veronica couldn't believe he actually come to her house after she walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey Veronica it's been a long time!!!" The person said


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise!!!!**

"Wh-what are you doing here??" Veronica asked totally shocked

"I've missed you Veronica." The person said

"Look Logan I walked out of the restaurant because I didn't want to see you." Veronica said point blankly

"Yeah I kind of figured but when you walked out in me three years ago my heart broke and it's never really been whole again. So when my cousin saw Wallace and you walk into the restaurant she told me that you were probably my date. My heart stopped when I saw you." Logan said truthfully.

"Why now Logan, why did you wait three years to come by here??" Veronica asked. "Oh wait I remember you started dating my best friend, PARKER!!!!!!"

"Veronica you made it very clear to me that you didn't want to be with me, and if you remember correctly I did ask you if you cared if I started dating her. So what was I supposed to do stay single till you decided you want me back." Logan said

"Well no, but my best friend!!!! You could've had any other girl in the world. Did you hate me that much???" Veronica said her eyes filling with tears

"I couldn't help the fact that I was attracted to Parker, Veronica. But you don't have to worry about a thing she broke up with me when she found out that I was still hung up on you. Also when she realized that she lost her best friend." Logan explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that Logan but I still don't know why it took you three years to finally come talk to me??" Veronica asked quizzically

"I don't know why it took me so long. I guess because I wanted to think that I was over you. But I'm not Veronica I still love you and I always will." Logan said

"Logan I can't do this now I need time to think." Veronica said. As soon as she said that Logan turned around to walk out the door. Before he closed the door he turned towards Veronica and said one last thing.

"I'll always be here for you." That's all he said and then he was gone.

**A/N: **_okay so i know that the first few chaps have been short and i hope they are good!!!! Something you all should know is that i love love love cliffhangers because that means you'll come back and read more!!!!!! so i hope all of you review because i depend on my reviews to continue my story!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW...Jayla4evr23_


	3. Chapter 3

Logan is Missing!!!

"Hey Wallace I got here as soon as I can. What's wrong??" Veronica asked

"Well you see Ashley here hasn't heard from Logan since he left the restaurant last night." Wallace explained to Veronica

"Yeah I'm worried about him he calls me every day to see how I'm doing and he hasn't called." Ashley said getting a little worried.

"Well after he left the restaurant that night he came to my house, we kind of had a fight and then he left. That's the last I've seen him." Veronica explained

"What was he doing at your house? I don't get it!!" Ashley said a little confused.

"Well you see Logan and I dated in high school, and a little bit in college." Veronica said

"OH MY GOD!!!!!! YOU'RE **_THE _**Veronica!!!!! I can't believe it, it's so good to finally meet you. I've heard sooo much about you." Ashley said

"He's told you about me!!!!!" Veronica said shocked.

"Yes of course he's told me about the love of his life. Why wouldn't he have told me about you." Ashley said "But that doesn't matter right now all that matters is that I think Logan is missing."

"What do you want me to do about this???" Veronica asked.

"Wallace told me that you could help me look for him."

"Oh did he now." Veronica said looking at Wallace. "Fine, alright I'll do it."

Oh my gosh thank you sooo much." Ashley said

When Veronica got back to her apartment she noticed that Logan's car was in the parking lot. She walked over to it but there was no sign of Logan. She went to her door but he wasn't there either. Where the hell was he? Now she too was starting to think that something had happened to him.

"Hey Wallace can you and Ashley meet me at my house ASAP." Veronica said as she hung up the phone. Twenty minutes later Wallace and Ashley arrived to her apartment.

"Okay so what's up??" Ashley said.

"Well when I got home I noticed that Logan's car was still in the parking lot. But there's no sign of him anywhere. I'm starting to worry too." Veronica said point-blankly.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Ashley asked

"Well we check his credit card records, cell phone records anything that might help us find him."

"And if that doesn't help us??" Ashley asked

"Let's just hope that the records help us." Veronica said not wanting to fear the worst.

_What Hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say………._

Veronica heard those words coming from somewhere and then she realized that it was her phone ringing. She hadn't heard that ring tone in a long time and realized that it was Logan's ring tone. Veronica rushed towards her phone…….

"LOGAN!!!!!" Veronica said

"Oh sorry to disappoint you Logan's kind of tied up right now, but I can tell you that he's safe for NOW!!!! But I can't promise for how long!" The mysterious voice said

"Let me talk to Logan right now" Veronica demanded

"Alright but no funny junk he won't be able to tell you anything about where he is or I'll make things really painful for him."

"Veronica………." Logan said his voice sounding weary

"Oh my god Logan are you okay?" Veronica asked

"Yeah I am Veronica, tell Ashley that I'm fine please."

"Why did that person call me out of all people??" Veronica asked

"I don't know he asked me who I wanted him to call and I said you." Logan said

"Listen to me Logan okay I'm going to find you. I won't sleep until I do." Veronica said as her voice began to shake

"Oops time's up gotta run." The voice said

"Veronica what was that?" Ashley asked

"Ummmm……well that was some guy telling me that he has Logan. Then they ley me talk to him and he sounded fine he told me to tell you that he's fine." Veronica said as she started to cry. Shocking both her and Wallace.

_**A/N:**okay so this chapter is sooo much longer than the other ones!!!! I hope you all enjoyed it i had funy writing it!!!!! please review and tell me what you thought!!!!! As Alwyas Jayla4evr23_


End file.
